1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to file management apparatuses and, in particular, to file management apparatuses each managing files, which are recorded on a recording medium, on the basis of an index file, and more particularly, relates to a file management apparatus and method for determining whether an inconsistency exists between a management status of files included in an index file and a recording status of files recorded on a recording medium, a program that allows a computer to execute the method, and a recording medium on which management status information used to determine whether the inconsistency exists is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital versatile discs (DVDs) have come along. In addition, flash memories are increasing in capacity. The use of those large-capacity recording media allow relatively small imaging devices, such as digital camcorders, digital still cameras, and mobile cellular phones, to record captured images as a large number of content files.
As the number of content files recorded on a recording medium increases, it is more difficult for a user to retrieve a desired content file. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-227630 discloses a method for creating an index file to compile attribute information related to content files as management information (index information) about the respective content files and managing the content files recorded on a recording medium using the index file. A user can manage the content files in a virtual folder structure using the index file. The usability of large number of files can be improved.